nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kings/Old State Council
Welcome to the Kings State Council! The council is the highest legislative authority in the state of Kings, and can amend the State Law and Constitution. The council meets at the Kings State Capitol in Malipa, Newhaven. The current First Minister of the council is Arif Kahveci, and the Speaker is Martin H. Sheraldin. The forum is not open to the public, however all citizens of Kings are encouraged to contact their local representative. 001. Forming the State Government Hello everyone, and welcome to the State Council! I think it would be a good idea to set up the Kings State Government now, so that we can get some stuff done before 2014. First of all, we need to elect a First Minister and a Speaker. The First Minister will act as leader of the council, and the Speaker will manage the meetings. As United Left won the most seats in the election, I believe it is logical for a UL representative to be First Minister. I also think that a GP representative should be the Speaker, as they won the second largest amount of seats. I would also like to appoint state secretaries, similar to the ministers that Marcus has in the Clymene State Council. I could have had all the state secretaries being UL members, but I thought it would be better if we could all get involved :) So, without further ado, my proposal for the State Government... :First Minister and Speaker *First Minister **Arif Kahveci- United Left *Speaker **Martin H. Sheraldin - Green Party :State Secretaries *State Secretary for Finance and Business **Elliott Nielsen - Green Party *State Secretary for Education **Kyle Leavy- United Left *State Secretary for Health **Rachel Villiers- United Left *State Secretary for Energy and the Environment **Neil Vanford - Green Party *State Secretary for Culture, Local Communities and Tourism **Samantha Jansen- United Left *State Secretary for Transportation and State Infrastructure **TBD- CCPL Debate Debate/general thoughts about the proposal... Voting will be soon Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 21:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, this sounds okay. Though, we should fill in the blanks before we start voting. ;) 77topaz (talk) 19:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes, feel free to do this for the positions that GP people will fill. And just tell me if you would prefer to be in charge of a different department, as I'm sure we could work something out :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 19:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Voting I think we should go ahead with voting now. It doesn't matter that the GP and CCPL ministers haven't had their names filled out yet, as Topaz and Wabba can always fill them in after the vote :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 09:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Pro * 10 votes Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 09:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) * 6 votes. 77topaz (talk) 10:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Contra With 16 votes in favour and none against, this proposal has been approved by the State Council. Topaz and Wabba, please fill in your state secretaries :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kings State Council 002. Healthcare Bill # In order to provide healthcare services to the citizens of Kings, the Kings Healthcare Service shall be established by the Kings State Government. ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall ensure that every citizen of Kings has access to Healthcare and shall look for ways to improve healthcare in Kings and ensure that all concerns raised are addressed. ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall be run as part of the Kings State Department of Health, and shall work lawfully towards its aims ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall be a not for profit organisation with the sole aim of providing healthcare services to the citizens of Kings # The Kings Healthcare Service will receive annual funding from the State Government for the provision of medical facilities and treatments. ## The Kings Healthcare Service shall receive funding per head for the amount of people living under the jurisdiction of the Kings State Government according to the most recent census ## There is a minimum funding requirement based on the combined minimum funding requirement for major settlements that lie in the jurisdiction of the Kings State Government. Should the amount of funding that would be given under the per head quota be below the minimum funding requirement then funding equal to the minimum funding requirement is given instead. ## The current funding per head per year is L$750. ## A settlement is considered a major settlement if it is classified as a hamlet, village, town or city in the National Settlement Order. ## Each city has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$30,000,000. ## Each town has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$6,000,000. ## Each village has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$2,000,000. ## Each hamlet has an annual minimum funding requirement of L$350,000 ## Extra funding may be allocated to the Kings Healthcare Service for the same purposes at the discretion of the Kings Healthcare Board or Kings State Secretary for Health, with the approval of the Governor # It shall be a responsibility of the Kings Healthcare Service to ensure that certain standards are met concerning the service it shall provide and how it is run. ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not charge Lovian citizens who are resident in Kings or legal permanent residents of Kings for treatment. ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not charge Lovian citizens for emergency healthcare, but may charge them up to L$500 per year for specialist treatments ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not charge non-Lovian citizens who are not residents of Kings more than L$2,000 per year for treatment ## The Kings Healthcare Service may not delay treatment to acquire information about whether a patient is an inhabitant or not, this may only be done after treatment. ## The wealth or insurance of an individual may not be taken into account when allocating treatment, primacy shall be given to those with the worst and life threatening ailments. ## Patients must not be allowed to wait more than six months for minor treatment, or more than two months for major treatment. # To manage the everyday operations of the Kings Healthcare Service, the Kings Healthcare Board is created ## The Kings Healthcare Board shall be composed of ten members, each appointed to a one year term by the Kings State Secretary for Health ## The Kings State Secretary for Health shall automatically be a member of the Kings Healthcare Board, and shall act as the leader of the Board ## The Kings Healthcare Board has the power to request additional funding from the State Government, open new hospitals or clinics and employ workers. Debate Here is a Healthcare Bill that will create a Kings Healthcare Service. This bill is similar to those that have been enacted in Sylvania and Oceana, but there are several differences. Topaz and Wabba, can I have your opinions and suggestions please, I'd like to make sure this bill is perfect. Hopefully we can enact it before the New Year Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 15:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC) "Patients must not be allowed to wait for more than six months for treatment." Maybe it should be specified that that is for minor treatment only (with more major treatment having less "delay")? :P 77topaz (talk) 19:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out, I've changed it to two months for major treatment. Is there anything else you think we should change about the bill, or do you think its time to vote? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 14:35, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Obviously emergency treatments should be handled separately (first priority). 77topaz (talk) 07:55, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :And, not all of the L$ amounts specify over what period they are. 77topaz (talk) 07:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, yes I agree that emergency treatments should be handed priority. Also, the amounts are supposed to be over 1 year, so I'll fix them. Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 08:00, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as there seem to be no more major concerns with this bill, let's press ahead with voting Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Voting Pro * 10 votes Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) * 4 votes Wabba The I (talk) 19:01, December 26, 2013 (UTC) HOW MANY VOTES CAN I DO? Contra With 14 votes in favour, and 0 against, this bill has been approved by the Kings State Council Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 09:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC)